


Seraphim

by saltedLicorice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, I think?, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Tengu, Yôkai, black bird au, but better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedLicorice/pseuds/saltedLicorice
Summary: The Senka, also known as the Celestial Fruit, is born once every hundred years. She will grow in beauty and grace, with a heart pure as gold. She will bring immense luck to her family. However, with these gifts come consequences. Her life will be burdened with Demons and at the age of seventeen, she will become the object of desire of these creatures.If a Demon is to drink her blood, they will have a prolonged life and their health will reach its zenith. If a Demon consumes her flesh, they will obtain immortality. If a Demon makes love to her, they will be granted great power. Lastly, if a Demon weds her, the marriage will bring prosperity to their clan. Such is the life of the Senka, a title you were born cursed to.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

The Senka, also known as the Celestial Fruit, is born once every hundred years. She will grow in beauty and grace, with a heart pure as gold. She will bring immense luck to her family. However, with these gifts come consequences. Her life will be burdened with Demons and at the age of seventeen, she will become the object of desire of these creatures.

If a Demon is to drink her blood, they will have a prolonged life and their health will reach its zenith.

If a Demon consumes her flesh, they will obtain immortality.

If a Demon makes love to her, they will be granted great power.

Lastly, if a Demon weds her, the marriage will bring prosperity to their clan.

Such is the life of the Senka.

* * *

**Birth**

You were born to a kind family; a young couple who were all too happy to bring you into this world.

“She's beautiful, just like her mother,” your father smiled, peering down at you as you wriggled in your mother's arms.

“Oh, sweetheart, you can't tell just yet. She's just a baby,” your mother replied, but a smile adorned her face nonetheless. “Although, I think she has your eyes.”

Despite being swaddled in a blanket, you stretched in your mother’s embrace, a huge yawn stretching your mouth open. Finally you blinked your eyes open, staring at the people you would come to know as your mother and father.

“Hey, there, [Name]. Welcome to the world,” your father cooed, tickling your clothed belly with his fingers.

You squirmed in reaction, eyes squinting half shut as you let out a short, garbled laugh.

And just like that your parents fell deeper in love with you.

* * *

**Age 1**

Your parents had become accustomed to you running around the house, joyful laughter spreading in all directions, but they were beginning to worry when you kept tripping over thin air. It was normal for toddlers to trip often, especially when they had just started walking, but the amount you fell over nothing in particular was distressing.

What further added fuel to their worries was when you would play with nothing in particular or cry for no known reason. Your parents would try to feed you, check your diaper and distract you, but all to no avail.

They finally decided upon visiting a doctor, confronting him with your peculiarities, but his reply was completely unfazed. He told them that a lot of toddlers fell simply because of imbalance and cried because of phases they were going through, but all this would pass in due time.

* * *

**Age 3**

“Kaasan, monsters are scary,” you said, pointing to a vacant spot two feet in front of you.

Your mother looked worriedly down at you before crouching to your height. “Honey, there are no such things as monsters.” Her hand rested atop your head before sweetly cradling your face. “And even if there were, I'd protect you from them.” She leaned forward and kissed your nose.

You giggled at the contact. “But Kaasan, they pulls my hair and make me fall. Why not you protegt me?”

Never had your mother felt so at a loss. Her daughter was hurting and there was nothing she could do for you. “I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll do everything to protect you from now on.” She swept your hair to the side and placed a gentle kiss against your forehead.

As she got up, she wondered if making such a promise was a good idea. How could she protect you from something she couldn't even comprehend?

It was only a week later that she realized that maybe all you were saying about monsters and scary animals might be true when she caught your pigtails being painfully yanked by nothing but thin air as you cried and wailed at ‘ _ them _ ’ to stop.

Later that day, when your father came home in the evening, your mother confronted him about everything that had happened with you that afternoon. He already knew about your past ordeals with these so-called monsters, but this was getting out of hand.

Being a professor in mythology, he immediately arranged a meeting with one of his old contacts, Mikage, who had further helped him understand mythical brings.

He ushered them into his home, closing the door behind them. He brought them over to a table that had a single black feather atop it before gesturing for them to sit down.

“Is she the one with the Sight?” he asked, looking at you.

You were asleep in your mother's arms, your breathing soft and even as your eyes moved beneath your eyelids, probably consumed by a dream.

“Yes,” your father acknowledged. “What do you mean by 'Sight'?”

“The Sight is the ability to see the Demons that roam our world,” Mikage began. “To ninety-nine percent of the world's population, Demons don't exist, simply because they can't perceive them. The other one percent live among these Demons as we all do, with the exception that they can see these Demons. 

“Usually we humans don't come into contact with Demons since they tend to lurk in the dark and stick to the shadows because they have greater energy where the Miasma is present, feeding off of it to keep them strong. However, some may become bold and venture into lighter areas; such is the case with your daughter. The only reason I can think of this to happen is that…” Mikage paused, fixing your father with a heavy gaze, “she may be the Senka.”

The denial was immediate. “No! I refuse to believe that!” your father said, voice rising.

“What? Honey, what’s the Senka?” your mother asked, worry and confusion lacing her voice and features.

A muscle jumped in his jaw. He refused to meet her gaze. “You wouldn't want to know.”

Your mother pressed forward anyway. “This is our daughter we're talking about. I must know.”

He sighed, eyes flicking to the table in indecision before relenting. “The Senka is a Holy Fruit of sorts to demons. From the day she's born till the day before she turns seventeen, she's of no use to Demons, but once she turns seventeen, every Demon ever known will be after her. Her blood will be able to extend the life of a Demon, her flesh will make them immortal if consumed, having sex with her will give them unlimited power—in most instances it would be a case of rape—and marrying her will bring prosperity to their clan.”

Your mother's eyes widened with horror. “We can't let that happen to her.” She turned to Mikage. “Is there anything we can do to protect her? I promised [Name] I would protect her and I’ll do anything within my power to fulfil it.”

Mikage smiled ruefully. “That will be a hard promise to keep. But there are two things I can give to you to help. One is this feather.” He picked up the feather that had been lying on the table. “This is a Tengu’s feather. It will enable you to see Demons when you hold it.”

“You only have one?” your mother asked.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Well, I'm sure if we split it, no harm will be done.”

“I’m afraid not. If it’s damaged in any way, it will be nothing but useless. Then again, it's very difficult to defile. You can decide who will keep it between the two of you.” Mikage placed it back on the table. 

“As for the second item,” he pulled out a short, embellished, metallic rod from his robes, “it's a staff made from a special alloy that has the ability to induce great harm to higher Demons. Lesser Demons will die if they are attacked with the intent to kill with this staff, but higher Demons are harder to kill and much stronger. They will only suffer injuries to let their victim get away. When your daughter is old enough, and if she chooses, then you can give this to her for self protection.”

“That’s a short baton. Why do you call it a staff?” your father asked.

“You need only compel it to elongate and it will do so. However, only humans with the Sight can use this, since they tend to be targeted by Demons most of the time. Once willed or out of the user’s hand, it will shrink back to this size, so it can not be used by anyone else.” He placed the staff next to the feather. “I hope this will be enough to help you in your endeavours. It will be a tough road and I wish you all the best.”

“Thank you, Mikage-san. We’re greatly indebted to you.”

“Anything for an old friend,” Mikage smiled. “However, before you leave, there is one more piece of advice I can give you, but you must tread carefully with it. If you truly want your daughter to stay out of harm’s way for her full life, you can ally with certain Demon clans. It will not be easy determining which have the best of intentions; Demons are skilful liars, but there are a few names I can give you.

“The first and foremost is the Karasuno Tengu Clan. From what I know about them, they are very docile Demons and cause no harm to the human world. Their head, Tsukishima, has two sons in preparation for marrying the Senka and if you promise your daughter’s hand to the oldest son, the successor to the Karasuno Clan, they may offer your daughter safety and shelter in return.

“Second in line is the Nekoma Nekomata Clan. While they may be cunning, they are trustworthy. In fact, they live among us without messing with society. Their head had a baby boy just six years ago. As with the Karasuno clan, the same goes for the Nekoma Clan, promise your daughter’s hand in marriage to them and in return they may promise your daughter’s safety.

“Lastly is the Aobajohsai Inugami Clan, who also had a baby boy six years ago. Out of the three, I’d have to say the Aobajohsai Clan is the one to beware of. Although dogs are known to be loyal friends of humans, the Inugami clan loves to toy with them and sees them as lesser beings. However, I believe if you promise your daughter’s hand in marriage, they may offer your daughter’s safety in return.

“But I must emphasize the importance of being cautious with all these clans; they are Demons after all. However, should a deal go well with one of them, it will benefit your daughter greatly.”

“Thank you, Mikage-san, for your advice, but might I ask how you know all this?” your father enquired.

“That,” Mikage smiled with a mischievous hidden secret, “is a discussion for another day. Now, if you would excuse me, I have some guests coming soon and I believe they like their privacy.” He got up, gathering the feather and staff in his hands before moving to the door. “Thank you for visiting and I hope your daughter grows up in peace and safety.”

Your father followed him to the door with your mother, taking the two items from him before bidding him farewell and leaving. And as your parents walked further away from Mikage’s home and you woke in your mother’s arms, you watched as a young couple passed by, and you could’ve sworn you saw two white ears sticking out from the man’s head.

* * *

**Age 6**

“Come on, [Name]. We're gonna go meet the new neighbors,” your mother said, calling you from the garden.

She took hold of your hand as you came to her side before falling out of your home and heading to the house right next to yours. The gates were huge and open, towering over your small body by nearly four times your height. The garden was even bigger, circumferencing the entire structure of the house. A cobblestone path curved through the greenery of the shrubs and trees, leading to the porch. The house was only of one level, a traditional  _ sukiya-zukuri _ style house made of wood and natural elements.

“Wow, they sure spent a bomb on this place,” your mother said beneath her breath, following the path to the main structure.

You arrived at the porch, walking up the few steps before your mother reached up and rang the doorbell. The door slid open not a minute later and a blond boy who seemed over ten years older than you appeared. Immediately you hid behind your mother’s legs, gazing at the intimidatingly tall boy with apprehension.

“Hello, there. Are your parents home?” your mother asked, smiling down at the boy.

He nodded before turning his head towards the inner house and yelling, “Okaasan!”

“Yes, yes, Akiteru, I’m coming,” a voice called from the depths of the house.

Soon a blonde, middle-aged woman with shoulder cropped hair appeared, a gentle smile on her face. “May I help you?”

“We saw you just moved in and we came with a housewarming gift. We live right next door,” your mother said before introducing herself.

“Oh, how nice!” She moved away from the door, beckoning for you to come in. “I’m Tsukishima Chisato.”

A flash of recognition darted across your mother’s eyes at the name Tsukishima and almost immediately she was on guard.

Chisato bent down as you wandered in after your mother, noting the shy nature of your gait. “And who might you be?” she smiled brightly.

“[Surname] [First Name],” you said bashfully from behind your mother’s legs, looking up at the unknown woman from under thick lashes.

“You’re so cute!” she exclaimed, pinching your nose playfully. “Come, now. Let’s go in.”

You and your mother took off your shoes in the genkan before entering the actual household. Traditional interiors decorated the household; tatami mats, shōji doors and delicate flower arrangements filled the space as far as you could see.

“Honey, the neighbours have come to meet us!” Chisato called as she entered the living room and, soon after, a tall, kind-looking man with close cropped brown hair emerged from another room.

“Oh, good evening! I’m Tsukishima Suguru. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he introduced himself, bowing formally. “I see you’ve already met my wife and Akiteru.”

“Akiteru, introduce yourself,” Chisato said to the blond boy from earlier, nudging him gently on the back.

“Hello, I’m Tsukishima Akiteru! Nice to meet you!” he smiled politely before bowing.

“Ah, where’s Kei?” Suguru asked.

“Kei,” Chisato called towards the garden. “Come meet the neighbours.”

A boy almost identical to Akiteru, except for his lighter hair color, shorter height and glasses, came running in, his hair windblown and a volleyball in his hands. He seemed almost ready to burst into conversation with his brother, round cheeks pinks with exhilaration.

“Kei, introduce yourself,” Chisato chided, before he could say anything.

“Hello. I’m Tsukishima Kei. Nice to meet you,” he said hurriedly in one breath with a rushed bow. He then turned to his brother. “Ni-chan, let’s play!”

“Kei,” Chisato scolded. “Be a little considerate; we have guests.”

“Oh, sorry,” Kei pouted, looking down at the floor in shame.

“Why don’t you invite [Surname]-chan to play with you?”

The boy turned to you, looking at you with contempt for ruining his playtime with his brother. “Would you like to play with us?” he asked begrudgingly.

It was obvious he was only asking because his mother was forcing him to, but you looked up at your mother anyway and she nodded in approval. “Yes, please!” you said.

He frowned, unhappy with your decision.

“Come on. Let’s go outside,” Akiteru smiled, offering his hand for you to take. Definitely the friendlier of the brothers.

You took it shyly and he tugged you outside with a sulking Kei in tow.

“Kei, stop pouting. We’ll still play volleyball,” Akiteru said, glancing back at the shorter boy.

You glances back at him just in time to see his face brighten up.  _ So cute _ , you thought.

Kei was more than ecstatic to have his brother teach him different volleyball moves despite you being there. The three of you agreed to let you refer to them by their first names because of the constant confusion. Turns out Akiteru was seven years older than you and Kei was one year older to you, despite both boys looking several years older than their actual ages due to their height.

You played with them easily enough, allowing Akiteru to teach you the basics of volleyball, until you noticed the Demons lurking outside the front gate, growing increasingly afraid of them as they seemed to multiply outside.

“They’re not coming in,” you mumbled to yourself, perplexed by their behaviour.

Kei followed your gaze, eyeing the demons lurking outside the gates. “Nii-chan, there are lesser Demons outside,” he stated.

Akiteru smiled in acknowledgment, knowing they wouldn’t come in. “I know, but it’s not like they’re going to come in. They’re too scared for that.”

Your eyes grew wide in surprise. No one had ever shared your ability to see the demons. “You can see them too?”

They nodded in confirmation.

And just like that you were off, running back into the house.

“Kaasan! Kaasan!” you yelled before reaching her, beaming up with her with such cheerfulness it’s a wonder you mother didn’t melt. “Kei and Akiteru can see them too! They can see the monsters just like me!”

All of your mother’s suspicions were confirmed once the words left your mouth. She jumped to her feet, pushing you behind her protectively. “Who and what are you, and what do you want with my daughter?”

Chisato glanced at her husband before looking back at your mother, rushing in to mediate things before they got out of hand. “We can explain. We didn’t mean for you to find out like this.”

“I know who you are,” your mother hissed venomously. “You’re the Karasuno Tengu Clan, aren’t you? I won’t let you have my daughter.”

“We mean you no harm.” Chisato raised her hands in a calming gesture. “Mother to mother, I know how you feel. You want to protect your daughter.”

“What do you know? You’re just a monster who wants to use my daughter for your gruesome benefits,” your mother snarled, lip curling in disgust. “Don’t even think of coming near my daughter ever again.” Picking up her purse and taking your hand in hers, she left without another word with you in tow.

You didn’t see the Tsukishima brothers for a week after that. It was only later that your mother informed you that you were allowed to play with them and that they would keep the ‘monsters’ away. You asked why and she simply said that she had reached an ‘arrangement’ with their parents and that they were kind folk who would keep you safe. Being young and naive, you didn’t understand much of it, but you were glad; you wanted to see Kei’s brightening face again.

* * *

**Age 7**

When the Tsukishima family moved away a year later, you cried for days. They’d left you all alone and with no one to play with who could see the Demons too. Your parents didn’t know how to cheer you up; you were inconsolable.

Despite Kei’s initial contempt for you, you had formed an inseparable bond with the younger brother. You had grown on him, your contagiously bubbly personality forming cracks in the proverbial wall he constructed between the two of you. You found he had an infinite amount of love for his brother and he loved all things pertaining to dinosaurs and his favorite flavor of almost anything was strawberry. You loved him as much as your tiny, six-year-old heart could and when he left, with only so much as a rueful smile as he said “I’ll come back to you, I promise,” it broke you.

* * *

**Age 11**

It was only four years down the line that you gave up all hope of ever seeing him again. Casting away your feelings as a petty childhood crush, you focused all your energy on studies and defending yourself. You took up every style of combat you could find a teacher for; judo, karate, jujutsu, kendo, iaido, bōjutsu, kyudo, taekwondo, kung fu, Muay Thai, kickboxing and even street fighting with a little parkour peppered in here and there. It was important to protect yourself when you no longer had two blonde brothers keeping the demons away.

It was easy to take your mind off Kei when all your free time went into practicing and mastering different martial arts, and before long you forgot about him altogether. He was nothing but a distant memory pushed to the recesses of your mind.

* * *

**Age 13**

On your thirteenth birthday, your parents gave you a staff, telling you of its abilities to kill lesser Demons and moderately injure higher Demons enough to let you escape if they ever tried to harm you. Your training in bōjutsu greatly helped you easily adapt to using the staff and you took comfort in knowing you had a weapon with you if a Demon came too close for comfort.

However, with the staff came a confession from your parents as they told you who and what you were. You didn't take it well, distancing yourself from your parents because of the fact that they had kept something so important from you despite it concerning  _ your _ fate and  _ your _ life. How could they? Weren’t they the ones you were supposed to trust no matter what?

* * *

**Age 15**

As the beginning of high school came around, you had made peace with your parents, understanding their reasons for hiding the truth from you. Which young girl would want to be traumatized with the fate of being potentially fatally harassed by Demons for the rest of her life?

You had transformed into a beautiful young lady by then, your allure quickly attracting the attention of both boys and girls for similar and different reasons. You didn’t welcome it. You knew the only reason you were so entrancing was because you were the Senka and it was a way to attract Demons too. You despised your looks.

You quickly made it known you were not just all beauty, but also had the brains to match it. You were top of your grade in a college preparatory class and did stunningly well in sports, especially volleyball.

By your second year of high school, you were proud to say that you had mastered all techniques of combat you had taken up, but still continued to practice the arts. Your teachers were amazed by your quick progress and ability to learn and often voiced how much they enjoyed having you as a student, but you never let their praise get to your head lest you think yourself superior and end up letting it be your downfall.

Once the voting season came along, you ran for student council president and easily conquered with your captivating personality. Girls from your grade learned not to despise you—after all, you shot down every single boy who asked you out—and found that you actually made a very nice friend.

You became good friends with the treasurer from the student council, a likeable girl named Suzuki Mei who didn't care for your popularity and reminded you of the sun on rainy days. She often asked you why you never accepted boys’ confessions and you always replied with the same answer: they only saw you for how you looked, never for who you truly were.

She'd then ask who your ‘type’ was and you'd laugh and say, “A piece of trash who probably loves dinosaurs too much for his own good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is gonna be of supernatural, fantasy, romance, drama genres. It's gonna be based off/adapted from the mangas Black Bird and Kamisama Hajimemashita.
> 
> Now, a bit more on Black Bird and Kamisama Hajimemashita and how it merges with this fic.
> 
> I quite like the plot of Black Bird, I really do, but the female lead makes me want to pull my hair out. She cries in every damn chapter, she's a wuss, she lets herself be bossed around, she can rarely stand up for herself and it annoys me to no end. Now the male lead, I quite like him too, except for the fact he can be a bit abusive and he pushes himself on the female lead too much. If she says no, jfc, stop. No means no. Learn the meaning of no. And the amount of times the female lead has almost been raped isn't fun to read in the least. She can't defend herself for shit.
> 
> Now, onto Kamisama Hajimemashita. Hello strong (kind of), down-to-earth, headstrong female lead, let me love you. I LOVE how she stands up for herself and does as much as she can to fight back. She can be reckless, but that's to get the plot moving on. As for the male lead, he isn't abusive when she does something wrong, he doesn't push himself on her and he knows when to stop. Bless him. He's protective but not OVERprotective. He knows when to be mean and when to be kind. I really like him.
> 
> So, for how the series will proceed, it's gonna be a mix of Black Bird and Kamisama Hajimemashita.
> 
> It will lean more to Black Bird in the sense that the Reader will be the Senka (Celestial Fruit that demons lust after). The Senka is basically a maiden who, when she turns 16 (I made it 17), becomes advantageous to demons. If a demon consumes her blood, their life span is stretched, if they eat her flesh, they become immortal, and if the head of their clan marries her and makes love to her, the whole clan will prosper and the clan's head will gain great power after making love to her. So, Reader is gonna be the Senka, but she's gonna be a badass one, cause I love mentally and physically strong readers. Sue me. Tsukishima is gonna be the Tengu clan's head.
> 
> It will follow the way of Kamisama Hajimemashita in the sense of diverse characters and Gods. I didn't like how in Black Bird we're only really interacting with the Tengus, but in Kamisama Hajimemashita, there are so many different Gods and Demons. Basically the series will hopefully have more folklore in it.
> 
> Enjoy the ride! Also feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> Follow my socials! (if you want)  
> Twitter: [@saltedLicorice](https://twitter.com/saltedLicorice)  
> Tumblr: [@salted-licorice](https://salted-licorice.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Whoever said you were beauty and grace had definitely not seen you first thing in the morning. Unceremoniously rolling out of bed, you yawned uncouthly as you fixed your haphazard top. Your hair resembled the likes of tumbleweed and you were not looking forward to brushing it out. Whichever prophecy stated the Senka was all poise and enchantment had another thing coming. When you turned seventeen, Demons looking for a stunning piece of fruit were going to be severely disappointed.

Lines from the pillow cover were imprinted against your face as you brushed your teeth groggily and the bags under your eyes were certified Prada, limited edition. Spitting out the toothpaste and slapping your face with ice cold water, the nerve endings on your skin screamed.

Glaring in the mirror, you growled at your disgruntled reflection, “You are gonna whoop ass today,” trying to give yourself a pep talk, and then moved on to change. You slipped into a bra, mumbling profanities about boob cages before pulling on your uniform’s navy skirt and white shirt, looping your tie under the collar. You wiggled into a pair of semi opaque black tights, sliding them on under your skirt before tossing your staff into your bag and heading out your bedroom door.

You quickly finished your breakfast before leaving home, your mother bidding you farewell as you stepped out the door and the protective wards around your house which kept out lesser demons. Out of habit, you spared a glance at the massive wooden gates of the house next door, but, as always, they were locked shut.

Now a third year student and student council president, you were usually one of the first people to arrive at school. You'd finish up any paperwork the teachers had assigned to you before classes, while the vice president, Takahashi Makoto, would make rounds through the corridors, making sure no one was participating in any ‘funny business’ as he called it. Most of the time you’d join him, seeing as there wasn't always paperwork to do, and Mei would accompany you, easily making conversation with the two of you.

“‘Morning, Makoto,” you greeted as you passed him on your way to your classroom, mustering everything within you to not stare at the little globulous demon on his shoulder. It made faces at you.

“‘Mornin’, [Name]-chan! You joining me for my rounds?” he asked, grinning at you. Having known you for half of your second year and all of the past third year of school, he spoke quite informally with you, a sign of your close friendship.

“Yep. I just gotta keep my bag at my table, then I'll be right with you,” you said, not stopping as you walked down the corridor.

“‘Kay. See you then!” he chirped.

You got to your class, placing your bag on your desk’s hook and inconspicuously sweeping a couple of insect demons away before withdrawing your staff and hiding it in your pocket; you never went anywhere without it. As students slowly sauntered in, you walked about the corridors of each floor, Makoto lecturing the ones that were holding hands or displaying affection publicly. You, in turn, would scold him, telling the students to carry on without going too far with their PDA before grumbling at Makoto to get a girlfriend so he wouldn’t be so butt-hurt when he saw couples. Mei joined the two of you twenty minutes later, breathless with her skin flushed and her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

“That’s unusual. You’re late,” you remarked, watching as her chest heaved. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” she assured you with a hurried wave of her hand before straightening up. “And I only got late ‘cause I got held up by this huge mob of girls. They’re surrounding this insanely handsome and tall boy. Well, he’s not insanely tall, just tall. Maybe six feet?”

Like instinct, a thought flashed through your mind.  _ Maybe it’s him.  _ And as soon as the thought had appeared, you scolded yourself.  _ Don’t get your hopes up, [Name]. _ You frowned ever so slightly, both at your inner stupidity and the news of a mob of girls surrounding some boy. “Come on, Makoto. Let’s go before they get the whole school late.”

“Ah, I’m coming too! I wanna see him again,” Mei beamed, stumbling to keep up with your brisk pace as you walked to the outer school grounds.

Almost immediately you were met by the mob of girls, the ones at the far back standing on the tips of their toes desperately trying to get a glimpse of this oh-so-handsome boy. Even a vast number of lesser demons hovered around, trying to get in on the action. You grumbled out flurries of profanities as you made your way through the crowd, Mei and Makoto holding onto the edges of your sleeves so they wouldn’t lose you. 

As you slowly inched towards the front, you could make out a head of chocolate brown hair, styled in soft cowlicks. You dimly wondered how it stayed like that and how much time he spent styling his hair while your heart registered the head was not blond and definitely not Kei. Not that you really cared.

As you broke through the crowd, you saw him in his entirety. Chocolate brown eyes just a few shades lighter than his hair, a great build to his body and full lips stretched into a kind smile as he spoke to different girls. But you knew that smile, and it was as fake as the one you plastered on when people came to you only for your looks. A slightly shorter and buffer boy with spiky dark brown hair stood to his side, arms crossed over his chest and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

You walked up to the taller of the two, stopping right in front of him as he peered down at you with intrigue. Then you turned your back to him, facing the crowd as you spoke. “Everyone please disperse. Classes will start in five minutes and I don’t want any of you to be late.”

Varying sounds of complaint emitted from the crowd.

“And I’m sure that the teachers will make whoever is late run laps around the school grounds,” you added.

That got everyone to leave.

Turning back to the pretty boy and his hot friend, you smiled sweetly. “That goes for the two of you as well. You may be new here, but I doubt the teachers will go easy on you. I’m the student council president, [Surname] [Name], so if you have any problems adapting to this school, come see me in the mornings before classes start or after school hours and I will try to deal with whatever troubles you have. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to class. Have a nice day and I hope you like it here at our school.”

The prettier one looked a bit dumbfounded at your bluntness, but smiled nonetheless. “Thank you, [Surname]-san. Have a nice day, too.”

You nodded in acknowledgement before turning around and going back the way you came, Mei and Makoto following you.

“Aaaaaaaah, he’s really attractive!” Mei squealed once you were inside the main building, hands pressed to her cheeks. “I totally get why there were so many girls around him.”

“He pisses me off,” Makoto stated. The little vein above his eyebrow was nearly screaming.

“That’s just ‘cause he gets more attention from the girls than you do,” you laughed. “Now get to your class before you get punished.”

He pouted, giving you a sad sidelong glance. “I wish I was in the same class as you and Mei-chan.”

“We were in the same class last year. Give us some space,” you joked.

“So mean.” He stopped in front of his classroom, 3-5, the second college preparatory for your grade. “See you later,” he said, before ducking in.

You continued on to room 3-4 with Mei, making it in just before the bell rang.

“Safe,” Mei sighed in relief.

“Just barely. Besides, we have Kobayashi-sensei, so I wouldn’t deem us safe just yet,” you said.

“Ugh, I hate physics,” she complained, plopping down at her desk, which was in front of yours.

“Is that so Suzuki? Then I guess you won’t mind a pop quiz, then,” Kobayashi-sensei all but smiled menacingly as he placed his study material on the desk.

Cue a collective groan from the entire class.

* * *

“I’m ninety percent sure that Kobayashi hates me,” Mei grumbled before stuffing her mouth with inarizushi.

You laughed at her expense. “I think he hates all of us.” Prying your food away from a rather adamant frog-like demon, you took a bite of your onigirazu.

“Who could hate Mei-chan? She’s so nice,” a voice said from the door to the terrace.

You both turned to see Makoto.

“Oh, stop it, you flirt,” you chided. “We all know you have a crush on Mei.”

He sputtered in embarrassment, words of half-hearted denial flying past his lips and you laughed before Mei breezily changed the topic.

“So, [Name]! Your birthday is in a couple days. Got any plans?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m kinda dreading turning seventeen,” you groaned, the doom of turning into a ripened celestial fruit haunting your every waking moment. The increasing amount of demons troubling you the past few days were evidence of the brutal reality of being the Senka.

“Why? It’s a year closer to being an adult.”

“Being an adult is not all it’s racked up to be, so I’ve heard.” 

“I still can’t wait to turn twenty! Also, I can’t believe you’re only just turning seventeen.”

“I’m one of the youngest in our year. Besides, third year  _ just _ started,” you reasoned.

“True, true. But before we talk about anything else, can we discuss the new kid?” Mei grinned, excitement dancing in her eyes as she popped another inarizushi into her mouth.

“He’s in my class,” Makoto frowned, obviously unhappy with the turn of events. “His name is Oikawa Tooru.”

“Really? You’re so lucky!” Mei gushed. “What’s he like?”

“Annoying. Super smart, but annoying. And his smile pisses me off.”

“Oh, please. You find any guy who gets attention from the girls annoying,” you said with a roll of your eyes. He pouted. “But his smile irritates me too.”

Makoto held his hand to his chest. “Thank you, [Name]. My faith in you is restored.”

“Oh, come on, [Name]-chan. You can’t tell me you’re not the least bit attracted to him,” Mei said.

“Sure, he’s hot and everything, but looks can be deceiving. I, of all people, should know that. If anything, I find his friend pretty hot. His arms could make me swoon.”

Makoto laughed. “Yeah, you’re blunt as fuck when you’re close to someone.”

You elbowed him in his side with a half-hearted glare, knocking a chubby caterpillar demon off his head.

“And you’re also violent,” he pouted. “Mei-chan, protect me.”

“Protect yourself,” Mei retorted, shoving him away. “Learn some self defence from [Name]. We both know she could teach you so much.”

He chuckled, recalling a not too distant memory. “Yeah, remember that time she judo flipped a sexual assaulter?”

“And the time she kicked another one in the balls ‘cause he said something vulgar to me,” Mei recounted.

“Ah, good times. Good times,” Makoto sighed.

You merely rolled your eyes. “Laugh all you want, but I’ll still stick to my ways.” You took the last bite of your onigirazu before the bell rang.

“Crap! We’re gonna be late!” Makoto yelled, smacking his head between his hands as if the world was coming to an end before packing his bento up and running off, you and Mei in close pursuit.

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re being held back for extra work. I have kyudo practice today,” you grumbled, quickly scrawling down the lines required for the paperwork and ignoring the demons playing with the locks of hair falling around your face.

“And I have basketball practice,” Makoto groaned, scribbling away at the same speed you were.

“I’m just here to keep you guys company,” Mei said with a nonchalant shrug, scrolling idly through her phone, seeing as she didn’t have any work to do.

“You’re so lucky, Mei-chan. Help me with the work, won’t you?” Makoto pleaded, fixing her with large puppy dog eyes.

“Not a chance,” she retorted, barely sparing a glance from her phone.

“Done!” you nearly yelled, shooting up from your seat and sending lesser demons flying. You shoved all your stationery into your bag and grabbed the papers. “Bye, Makoto! See you tomorrow!”

“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Makoto wailed as you made a beeline out of the classroom and to the teacher’s room with Mei following.

“Sorry, Makoto,” Mei sang as she paused by the doorway, sending him a sheepish grin before continuing on your path.

You delivered the papers to the respective teacher and then shot out of the school building, only pausing to change shoes. As you strode through the outer grounds, you spotted Oikawa sitting on a bench, talking to his spiky-haired friend. When he noticed your approaching figure and got up, planting himself in your pathway, you cursed under your breath, wanting to avoid a confrontation.

“[Surname]-chan, I was waiting for you,” he beamed.

You really didn’t want to stop, but had to. “Is there a problem, Oikawa-san?”

“Oh, you know my name. I’m flattered,” he cooed, lips stretching into the same smile that had girls flocking to him. Beside you, you could almost feel Mei melting at his words.

“You’re the talk of the school. It’s no surprise everyone knows who you are,” you said bluntly.

“Really? I didn’t know,” he grinned sheepishly in a glaringly fake way. His friend looked like he wanted to punch him.

“Is there a reason you were waiting for me?” you asked, trying to make him get to the point so you could be on your way.

“None in particular. I just wanted to talk to you. You seem like such a nice person.”

You had to physically stop yourself from snorting, your nails digging into your palm to do so. “If that’s all, then I’ll be on my way.” You began to walk again, but his hand around your wrist stopped you.

“You don’t want to talk to me, [Surname]-chan?” he pouted sadly, brown eyes transforming into big doe eyes.. Mei was definitely melting now. She’d be a puddle of goo soon.

“That’s not the case. It’s just that I’m late for practice, so I have no time to talk to anyone.”

“I’ll walk with you,” he offered, obviously not taking the hint.

“I have Mei for that,” you said rather informally.

“Then, I’ll walk with you,  _ too _ .”

“I really don’t have the time for this, Oikawa-san. Why don’t we just continue this tomorrow, okay?” you suggested, trying your very hardest to be as polite as possible. It took some herculean effort. “You can meet me in the morning; I arrive at school quite early since I’m the council president. If you’re willing to come early too, I will have time for you.”

He perked up instantly, sending you a blinding smile that you were sure could send the majority of the female population straight to heaven. “Okay! It’s a deal! But before you leave, you have to pinky promise me you’ll meet me tomorrow morning.” He held out his pinky.

It took all your willpower not to roll your eyes at his childish request and call him one right then and there. You linked your pinky with his. “I promise to meet you tomorrow morning, Oikawa-san. Now if you would allow me, I really must be on my way.”

“Okay! Bye-bye, [Surname]-chan!” he sang, waving as you strode by and left him at the bench.

“I can’t believe Oikawa Tooru is so interested in you,” Mei gushed as you proceeded to the gates.

“Yeah, but I bet he’s like all the other boys,” you grumbled as you kept your eyes forward, not noticing the predatory gaze Oikawa had on your retreating figure.

* * *

Mei walked with you to school the next day, not able to contain her excitement about your meeting with Oikawa.

“I’ll give you your privacy, but you gotta tell me everything that happens,” she grinned, clearly illusioned into thinking something romantic was going to go down.

“No, by all means, accompany me. I’d feel better if I had you with me,” you said.

“No! It would be more romantic if the two of you are alone.”

You rolled your eyes, something you did very often. It was a miracle they hadn’t stuck there permanently. “I’m not looking for anything romantic.” You reached the lockers, switching your sneakers for the school issued shoes.

“You should be!” she argued. “You’ve gone far too long without a boyfriend.”

“I had one in middle school. We ended up breaking up ‘cause my personality didn’t match my looks. I tried again during first year of high school, the same thing happened. And that is why I’m currently single as a Pringle.” You closed your locker, squishing a lizard-like demon between the metal, and continued into the school.

“Oh, [Name]-chan. I’m so sorry, but you should try again. Not  _ all _ boys are like that,” she insisted, falling into step beside you.

You shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Right now, I couldn’t be bothered to find out. Besides, schoolwork and martial arts practices take precedence in my life currently.”

She was about to argue some more, but cut herself off when she noticed something with a gasp. “Oh my god. There he is. He’s waiting for you! How sweet,” Mei squealed as she spotted Oikawa leaning against the wall outside your classroom, his friend—whose name you really had to learn—talking to him.

You groaned internally.

He beamed when he spotted you, straightening up. “Good morning, [Surname]-chan!” he called as you moved closer, causing the heads of whoever was in the hallway to turn and look. “I didn’t forget our promise from yesterday. I hope you didn’t either.”

“I didn’t, Oikawa-san. Please give me a minute to settle down,” you said, breezing by him and walking to your desk. When you were sure he was back to talking to his friend while he waited for you outside, you inconspicuously slipped the small rod your staff currently was into your pocket.

“Good luck,” Mei cheered softly, sending a thumbs up sign your way.

“Thanks. I’ll need it,” you said in monotone as you walked back outside. “I’m free now. What did you need to talk about?”

“Maaaah, you’re so forward, [Surname-chan]. I didn’t expect it from such a sweet face as yours.” God, you wanted to slap him. “Why don’t we go outside and talk? The weather is lovely today.”

You nodded curtly. “Alright,” you said, leading the way.

As you walked around the school grounds, Oikawa made small talk with you, asking you basic questions to get to know you better.

Curious about why his friend always followed him, but never joined in on the conversation, you asked, “Um, this might be a personal question, but may I ask why your friend follows you everywhere?”

“Oh, this is Iwa-chan,” he began, waving at his friend.

“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime,” the boy in question interrupted. You guessed he didn’t like the nickname.

“He’s my childhood friend and he never leaves my side. He’s been with me ever since I was small and he loves me like a brother,” Oikawa continued.

You wanted to say that it all sounded very posh and conceited, but instead you simply said, “I see.”

“Actually, [Surname]-chan, I’ve been hiding something from you. You see, I’ve come here with the sole intention of making you mine. I know you’re the Senka,” Oikawa confessed, coming to a standstill.

It was only then did you realize you were in a deserted area of the school grounds. Your gaze found its way back to Oikawa after you had quickly scanned your surroundings and he was stalking towards you like a predator hunting its prey, a raptorial glint in his eyes.

“A lot of the past Senkas never knew who and what they were. It was such a shame because they could’ve protected themselves better or made alliances with Demon clans. Do you know what you are, [Surname]-chan?” he continued, moving closer.

“I know what I am and I know what you must be. Seeing as you have a human form, you must be a higher Demon, meaning you won’t be easy to injure and impossible for a mere human like me to kill, but I’ll still do all that I can to protect myself. By the way, Oikawa,” you smirked, “you failed to notice the teacher watching from the window.”

He instinctively looked up after what you’d said, falling for your bluff, and you took that moment to flee, darting to the left, running as fast as your legs could take you, but before you got far enough, Oikawa’s hand wrapped around your wrist and tugged you back—you weren’t surprised, Demon reflexes were faster than that of a human on steroids. 

You twisted and lashed out with your free arm, elbow hitting him square in the jaw and he made a sound of surprise. His grip on your wrist loosened and you yanked out of his hold, aiming a punch at his nose. He swiftly ducked, moving back a few feet as you took a defensive stance.

“So you do know what you are,” Oikawa leered, “and you’ve learned to protect yourself. I like girls who have a little fight to them—”

“Oh, please. You cried like a baby when I broke your nose the other day in a mock fight,” Iwaizumi cut in.

“Iwa-chan, she doesn’t have to know that!” Oikawa whined. “As I was saying, while I like girls who have a little fight in them, I won’t hurt my future wife.”

You snorted incredulously. “Your future wife? You gotta be kidding me.” 

You advanced, kicking above your height with your left leg and aiming for his face. He blocked you, arm rising to grab a hold of you, but instead you grabbed a hold of his arm with both hands and stepped forward, right leg bending and rising to knee him in the groin. He lowered himself so your blow landed against his abdomen, barely phasing his Demon body, so instead you locked both hands behind his head and spun him, hoping to make him lose his balance. 

He quickly adapted, twisting in your grip to turn his back to your front and flip you over his back. You had other plans apart from getting judo flipped and gracefully arched your legs through the air, landing firmly on both your feet. You took a large step forward, once again grabbing his arm so you could hurl him over your back.

He landed on his back on the grass, breaking into amused laughter. “Maaaaaah, the Senka is so interesting. I never would’ve guessed.” He leapt to his feet and you got into a defensive position once again. “Look, [Surname]-chan. You won’t be able to survive long without the protection of a higher demon. I can give you safety and the promise of long life if you just agree to marry me.”

“Not interested.” You swung at his face, but he caught your arm before you could do any damage, pinning it behind your back before clasping his other hand around your free one and doing the same. 

He was now invading your personal space and far too close for comfort. His pupils were blown wide in exhilaration and even his irises had expanded so that not much white could be seen, his Demon side showing itself.

“There. Finally got you. Now all you have to do is agree to marry me or I’m going to be forced into kidnapping you back to my home,” Oikawa smiled sweetly.

“I knew that smile was fake the moment I saw it,” you spat.

Iwaizumi laughed from where he was situated under a tree, leaning against its trunk, apparently finding your words funny. “By the way, Oikawa, I should warn you she’s holding back.”

“What?” Oikawa said just as you chose to kick his left shin.

He grunted in pain, moving back a step and releasing your right wrist. Your hand delved into your pocket, withdrew your shortened staff and then you butted him in the face with the end of it. It must have hurt since he made a cry of pain, cradling his nose with his free hand. Arm swinging in a wide arching motion to gain momentum, you hit him again in the face, slamming the end of the staff into his cheek.

“Not the face!” he cried, scurrying back.

“Keep hitting the face,” Iwaizumi called, almost bored, but amused.

“Iwa-chan! So mean! Why aren’t you stopping her?”

“I’m enjoying this,” he grinned.

With a deadpan expression, you watched them bicker back and forth for a few more seconds before compelling your staff to elongate and sweeping it through the air in a graceful arch where it met Oikawa’s legs, knocking him off his feet and landing his back on the grass. He groaned in pain, by which time you had already advanced and struck him against his face.

“Not the face again,” he wailed, hands flying to cup his face

With Oikawa down, you chose to flee again, running in the direction of the school’s front gates.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled, eyes following you as he rolled on his side.

“On it,” the burly man grunted as he gave chase after you.

Before long, you were being hoisted up into the air and over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, your staff being ripped out of your grasp. It seemed to mildly singe his hand and he immediately dropped it to the grass where it shrank back into a short rod.

“No! Put me down! Please! Don’t do this!” you protested, arms and legs flailing in an attempt to wriggle out of his grip.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but kept walking back to Oikawa.

Realizing he wasn’t going to let you get away, you turned to your last resort; you began yelling. “Help! Someone help me!”

You were thrown to the ground, the impact cutting off your cries and just as you were about to resume, a hand clamped over your mouth as Oikawa hovered over you.

“Seeing as you’re not being very cooperative, I’m going to have you inhale the fumes of the acid I can create to knock you out. Sorry, [Surname]-chan,” he informed.

The hand that had been locked around your wrist moved towards your face, smoke slowly rising from his palm. Eyes growing wide in horror, you stopped breathing, not wanting to inhale the fumes, but it wasn’t long before the burn in your lungs grew unbearable and spots danced in your vision. Realizing your fate, you squeezed your eyes shut just as you let yourself breathe again. 

And then abruptly you heard a grunt before he was pried off of you. Your eyes shot open, taking in your surroundings. Iwaizumi lay knocked out on the grass and next to him Oikawa was failing at getting to his feet, wheezing like he’d just been kneed in the stomach. Your gaze finally settled on your savior and you immediately recognized the messy head of blonde hair.

“Kei?” you whispered, shock and disbelief spreading through your features.

He leaned down, gripping you by the arms and helping you to your feet. “Are you alright?”

Before you could respond, Oikawa’s shrill laugh cut through the air.

“You damn Tengu, you’re so annoying. Don’t go messing with other people’s property,” he spat, getting to his feet.

“I’m sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but [Surname] isn’t yours and you can’t have her,” Kei stated as he stood protectively in front of you, coolly staring down Oikawa.

Oikawa’s lips curled into an annoyed smile. “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because she’s engaged to me.”

You could barely recognize your own voice as it screeched, “What!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but seriously, I'm so sorry this barely had any Tsukki. I'm also very sorry Oikawa was portrayed as this haughty, pushy piece of shit. He'll be better in the future, I hope. I don't exactly plan out my fics, so I can't say for sure.
> 
> Also writing fight scenes is hard and this particular fight scene was adapted majorly from an episode of Agents of SHIELD. I also watched the staff fight in Pacific Rim for a staff fight scene until I realized Oikawa probably wouldn't have a staff on hand, but I really love that scene from Pacific Rim.
> 
> Finally, as is customary now at the end of my fics, I urge you to let me know what you think of this chapter. Feedback really matters when it comes to fics. It lets us authors know if the readers are enjoying what we're writing and how we can improve. It also lets us know how well out fics are being received by the reader. I mean, yeah, I write for the sheer indulgence of it, but I also write for my readers. So, please, even if you think your comment means nothing, it doesn't, I promise you.
> 
> Follow my socials! (if you want)  
> Twitter: [@saltedLicorice](https://twitter.com/saltedLicorice)  
> Tumblr: [@salted-licorice](https://salted-licorice.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Your initial shock over Kei’s appearance had dissolved, replaced by outrage and sheer annoyance. Placing a hand on your hip like a bonafide diva, you resolutely said, “I don’t know what dreamland you’ve been living in, but I am _not_ engaged to you.”

Unfazed by your outright denial, Kei responded in what could only be described as a complete, point-blank confidence, “Yes, you are. It was decided when you were six.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Yes, it was.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Yes, it was.”

“No, it wasn’t.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shoulders slumping slightly and eyes sliding shut as he sighed deeply. “Were you always this troublesome?”

Taking advantage of both your lowered guards, Oikawa made his play. “Stop this useless bickering,” he growled and lunged for Kei.

You didn’t stick around to find out what happened to them. Picking up your staff, you bolted all the way back to class without so much as a glance over your shoulder.

* * *

The teacher charged you with trash duty, the result of your morning tardiness. By lunch break, your head was spinning and a dull ache had begun to form at the very forefront of your head. All you wanted to do was go home, go to sleep, wake up tomorrow and hope today was all just a huge nightmare you could laugh about. But that was easier said than done.

Oikawa was still around by the end of the day, visiting you in your class while you ate lunch with your friends. He apologized for being ‘too pushy,’ as he called it, and promised he wouldn’t give up on you, but his attempts at getting you would be kinder. You wanted to smash his head through a wall.

When classes for the day were over, you packed your things and stuffed your staff into your pocket, heading down to throw the trash in the furnace. Mei said she’d wait for you in the classroom so the two of you could go home together, so you left your bag behind.

There were an unusual amount of lesser Demons around and you were almost positive it had something to do with the fact your seventeenth birthday was approaching fast. Were they getting ready to attack once the day came? If so, you’d put up one hell of a fight.

You dumped the contents of the trash bin into the furnace before sliding the small door shut to make sure no fumes got out the wrong way. When you turned around, you nearly screamed. Standing before you was Kei.

The first retort sprung from your lips. “I’m not your bride-to-be. Please stop stalking me,” you said bluntly, walking right past him.

His hand wrapped around your wrist and your body went on guard, ready to send a kick flying towards his shins. “Don’t you remember me?”

You feigned ignorance; you were still mighty mad at him for leaving you with only a few words as consolation. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Kei. Tsukishima Kei.”

“Who?”

“Your next door neighbor from ten years ago.”

“I don’t really remember much from ten years ago, sorry,” you lied smoothly. “Now, if you don’t let go of me, I’ll have to resort to slightly drastic measures.”

“Oh, really? You couldn’t even defend yourself from Oikawa,” he retorted.

“You missed the fun parts,” you informed him. You grabbed the forearm of the hand he had wrapped around your wrist with your free hand, turning and pushing your hip into his so you could flip him to the ground. Once his back hit the grass, you kept a hand pressed against his chest as you leaned over him, keeping him down. “If I see you around school grounds again, I’ll call the police.”

You stalked off back to your classroom, finding Mei and walking home with her. Of course you never expected the gates to the house next to yours to be open. You prayed Kei hadn’t moved back in next to you, because you held a pretty mean grudge against him at this point for leaving you so abruptly.

“I’m home,” you called, slipping off your shoes in the genkan and moving into the house.

“Oh, [Name], you’re back!” your mother called as she came out of the family room. “That’s great! You won’t believe who came to visit us,” 

Following her into the living room, you nearly dropped dead at the sight of the person sitting on the couch opposite you.

“It’s Kei! Remember? You used to play so much when you were five and you cried so much when he left,” said your mother, positively beaming so bright, you were sure the angels in heaven were squinting their eyes too.

Kei smiled sweetly and a chill went down your spine; it was a bit too saccharine. “It’s nice to know she missed me so much.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I got over you fast enough,” you said, your smile just as syrupy. “Now, if you would excuse me, I’d like to sleep for one hundred years so another Senka can take my place.”

Before you could lock yourself in your room for the promised one hundred years, your mother stopped you. “Now, [Name], that’s not very nice. Besides, we have some matters to discuss.”

“Yes, it’s come to my knowledge that [Name] has no clue about our betrothal,” said Kei politely, hands folded impressionably on his lap.

Blanching, you turned on your mother and screeched, “You knew!?”

Your mother knew you were about to conjure up a storm and quickly tried to explain herself. “We meant to tell you the day before your seventeenth birthday, but we didn’t know that Kei would come back before that. We weren’t going to leave you in the dark forever.”

“What made you think I would agree to this?” you hissed, voice venomous.

“The fact that the Tsukishima’s can protect you from Demons that are out to get you once you turn seventeen. But to get that promise of protection, I had to promise your hand in marriage to them.”

“I refuse! Call me a hopeless romantic, but I refuse to marry someone I’m not even remotely in love with, let alone someone I barely know. Above all, I refuse to marry someone like him; a filthy Demon!” you yelled.

“If I remember correctly, you were quite infatuated with me when we were younger,” remarked Kei with a smug smirk. Gods, you wanted to slap him.

“That was ten years ago! I was six and ignorant and I didn’t even know you were a Demon. You can’t really expect me to still have feelings for you, that too when it was just a petty childhood crush,” you argued. “Besides, all you want from me is my flesh, my wedding vows and my virginity. Go to hell! And while you’re at it, kiss my betrothal to you goodbye because this is me cutting it off.” After saying all of that in one go, you caught your breath and turned on your heel, marching to your room and slamming the door shut. 

You’d probably have to deal with all of this again, but today was not that day.

* * *

You awoke the next day bleary-eyed and hoping the previous had just been one whole big nightmare. You went through your morning routine in a blur and didn’t even bother with breakfast as you walked out the door. The gates to the house next door were closed and you hoped Kei had moved back out. You didn’t need your life turned upside down by a Demon who only wanted you for your hand in marriage and virginity, even if said Demon was your first love.

Meeting Mei halfway to school, you let her ramble with her usual bubbliness, too tired to interject with your opinions or interjections. Then you fell into step with Makoto as he made rounds through the corridors after you’d kept your bags in your classroom. 

A soft clammer reached your ears from outside and as it kept growing you peered out the hallway windows that overlooked the school grounds, groaning at the scene that met your eyes. There was another mob of girls and you wondered what Oikawa had done this time to attract them. 

You marched outside, fully prepared to knee him in the groin in front of the entire female population of the school, but what awaited you was even worse than Oikawa pretentiously flipping his hair to entrance a bunch of hormonal teenage girls.

Standing in the center of the throng was Kei, his hands in his pockets and his features screaming the fact that he would rather be anywhere but here. Of course, his couldn’t-care-less expression only made the girls fawn over him even more. What made women so attracted to pretentious boys, you’d never know.

“I thought I told you I’d call the police if you ever set foot on the school grounds again,” you threatened once you’d made your way to the center of the crowd.

“As you can see,” he said, gesturing to his school uniform, “I’m a student here. You’re not going to kick out a student of this school, now are you?”

Your mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. He smirked in victory.

“Well, shit,” you cursed, turning on your heel to walk away before remembering something and swinging back around. “Aren’t you two years too old for high school?”

“So, you do remember me,” he grinned.

Your mouth opened to retort, but all that came out was silence. You huffed and turned your back to him again.

“Please disperse. Classes will begin soon and I don’t think any of you would like to be punished for tardiness,” you said to the crowd. With groans of reluctance, they shuffled away. You once again turned back to Kei. “You… You stay out of my way.”

He held up his schedule for the day with a satisfied smirk, his class number in the corner. “I don’t think that’ll be possible. I’m in the same class as you. Please take care of me, Council President.”

The frustration with your stupid Senka life was building up and all you wanted to do was scream and maybe jump off a cliff. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself down. “I don’t know what you’re thinking or what you’re planning, but I’m not going to marry you nor am I ever going to fall in love with you.”

“If I could get you to fall in love with me once, in which case unconsciously, then I’m sure I could do it again.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve been gone for ten long years and, sorry to burst your bubble, but I have changed. I’m not the fragile little girl I was when you knew me and I won’t fall head over heels for a boy so easily. And looking at you, I’m going to guess you’ve changed, too. If I remember correctly, you used to be so much kinder with a fresh personality and a smile I would’ve done anything for. 

“This, this person in front of me? This isn’t the Kei I remember, and I doubt I’m the girl you used to remember me as.” You glanced up at the school clock outside the courtyard. “Now, if you would excuse me, classes are going to start and I don’t want to be late. You’re better off leaving this school; I’m never going to be yours.”

* * *

“Can you believe it, [Name]? Two hot boys in three days. Our school is so lucky to have them,” gushed Mei as you ate lunch together the next day.

Kei was still around despite you telling him to leave and Oikawa followed you around like a lost puppy most of the time.

“And one of them is interested in you. Isn’t that so nice!” she continued, oblivious to the storm brewing in your head.

“Yeah. Wonderful,” you said without a hint of emotion, looking off into space.

“What’s got you down, [Name]?” asked Makoto, a piece of rice stuck to his cheek.

“My birthday is tomorrow,” you grumbled.

“Isn’t that something to be happy about?” countered Mei.

“When you live my life, no.”

“How bad could it be?”

“Very,” you deadpanned.

Of course, the next day, you didn’t realize how much ‘very’ stood for until you left the house. There were lesser Demons everywhere and no matter how much you waved around your staff, they kept coming back.

“You can’t have my blood!” you yelled to them, essentially screaming at the sky.

“People are going to think you’re insane,” sneered a voice, and you turned to see Kei.

“Please, go to hell,” you said politely before continuing on your way.

“You really have changed since I knew you.”

“What a remarkable observation,” you jeered. “Why are you still here? I thought I told you to go to hell.”

“With you acting like this, I think I’m already there.”

“Harr-harr,” you laughed lifelessly.

“People said you’re supposed to be beauty and poise, but all I see is an ounce of beauty and that’s all.”

You pulled the ugliest face you could. “Still see that ounce?”

He gave you a look of disgust and you smiled in satisfaction until something collided with your back. You turned your head to look and there, sitting on your back, was a grotesque goblin, smiling one of the most putrid grins you had ever seen. Withdrawing your staff from your pocket, you butted it in the head, watching as it melted into black smoke and sunk through the asphalt into hell.

“I’m so tired of this,” you grumbled to yourself.

“If you would just agree to the marriage, I could protect you and-” began Kei.

“Blah, blah, blah,” you interrupted. “I can protect myself just fine, as you can see. So, please leave me alone.”

He watched as you sped ahead before calling, “You won’t be able to protect yourself forever.”

You ignored him.

But by the end of the school day, his words were eating away at you. He was right; deep down you knew it. You were no match for higher Demons like him and Oikawa; you had barely gotten away from Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and that was only with Kei’s help.

You stayed behind after school, finishing up extra work given to you by your teachers. You’d told Mei and Makoto to go home before you, hoping they would finally get somewhere with all their useless flirting. And it was only by early evening you finished, submitting the papers to their respective teachers and finally walking home.

Demons swarmed you from all directions, but you kept a decently brisk pace, not wanting to alarm anyone who caught sight of you. As long as no greater demons attacked you, you’d be fine, managing to kill off the lesser ones bothering you. 

You only came to a stop when, just a block from home, you encountered a little girl sitting on a bench, crying into her hands and, being the mannered young lady you were, you walked over to help.

“Hey, there,” you began gently, slowly approaching the bench to not frighten her. “Why are you crying? Do you need any help?” Trying to get a better look at the child, you bent over to peer at her from behind the bench.

She turned to look at you and your face blanched. She had no eyes, instead empty, gaping sockets that were pitch black and leaked blood. Inky blood also dribbled from her mouth and trickled down her stomach and that’s when you realized she had no legs, just a mangled lower abdomen with half a spine keeping her propped up.

“It’s the Senka,” it said in a voice that sounded like nails scraping against a chalkboard. “Give me your blood,” it demanded, abnormally long arms reaching for your neck and jerking you down with strength a child couldn’t possibly possess.

They say adrenaline kicks in when you need it the most. This was not the case for you. It took you a moment to realize it had latched onto your neck and dug its teeth into the dip of your shoulder, and another slow moment to locate your staff in your bag before willing it to extend and swiping it in a lethal swing at the little creature. 

It disintegrated with a guttural shriek, its arms relinquishing their hold on you before you staggered away, hand moving to the wound it had made. Your fingers came away slick with blood and you could feel more slowly trickling down your chest.

You barely made it home, the gradual loss of blood greatly slowing you down, and you collapsed in the genkan with a garbled sound and a weak call for your mother. Hearing the noises, she rushed out, screaming your name once she saw you before running back into the living room. Why was she leaving you? Hadn’t she promised to protect you?

She came back a few seconds later, her phone pressed to her ear as she hurriedly spoke into it. You didn’t quite catch what she said, but five minutes later a pair of strong, lean arms were picking you up. When you looked up, your eyes fell on Kei and you immediately began struggling. He was taking you to his house and your mom was letting him, not even bothering to follow you two through the gates. You stilled to croak out a call for your mother, a hand reaching for her, but it was too late; she was already hidden from view.

You began struggling again and he gently set you down on a bed despite your movements. And then he was stripping you, or at least taking off your sweater and unbuttoning the first couple of buttons of your blouse to tug down the collar and expose quite a bit of your shoulder. Your hands connected with his face and he made a sound of protest.

“How is it that you can’t walk, but you have enough strength to fight me?” said Kei, his voice nasally as your hands pushed at his nose.

“I didn’t get away from one Demon just to get attacked by another,” you rasped, swiping at his face with a weak punch.

He easily dodged, taking both your wrists in either of his hands and pinning them at your sides. “Calm the hell down! I’m trying to help!” he yelled. “I’m not going to eat you, but this is gonna hurt.”

He leaned over you, his mouth moving to your shoulder and its open wound and you thrashed against him, using every appendage possible to do some damage. _Thank you, adrenalin, for kicking in now,_ you dimly thought. 

It was no use. His mouth met your skin and your back arched off the floor, a scream ripping from your lungs as white hot pain seared through your shoulder. You didn’t even know where you were getting all the energy to squirm in agony beneath him, but you were pretty sure all this pain definitely meant he was eating you, probably taking huge bites out of your shoulder.

 _So, this is the way I die, huh? I feel bad for the next Senka,_ you thought, your vision fading to black as you passed out from the pain.

* * *

You woke to a cool, damp cloth being pressed to your head. Eyelids fluttering, you blinked several times before a small, fluffy head of orange came into view, their smile reminding you of the sun.

“Ah! Hime-sama is awake!” beamed the head.

You turned your head to get a better look and found the head belonged to a small child's body. “Hime-sama…?” you mumbled.

“My name is Hinata Shouyou and I’m a Tengu who serves Kei-sama! Since you’re engaged to the young master, you’re Hime-sama!” he grinned.

“Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I’m not engaged to Kei and I have no intention of marrying him,” you said, picking the cloth off of your head and dropping it into the bucket of water next to you so you could sit up.

He looked like he was going to tear up at your words of rejection and your heart broke a little, but it wasn’t like you were going to take your words back.

“I’ll go get him,” he said, trotting off to find Kei, closing the door behind him and leaving you alone in the room.

As you slid down the collar of the yukata you were wearing, you noticed you weren’t in your uniform. The skin of your shoulder was smooth and unmarred, not a trace of evidence of the day’s previous events. You prodded at the skin with your finger and no pain arose from the area. Had you hallucinated the whole thing?

The door slid open and you looked up to see Kei walking in.

“I’m surprised to see chunks of flesh aren’t missing from my shoulder,” you remarked.

“I did say I wasn’t going to eat you,” said Kei, peering down at you.

You slid the collar of the yukata back up. “Please tell me you didn’t change my clothes for me.”

“Your mother came over to see you while you slept,” he explained. “This was all we had on hand, so she changed you out of your blood-stained clothes.”

“So, if you didn’t bite chunks out of my shoulder, what did you do that felt like you were pressing hot coal into my skin?”

“Greater demons have the ability to heal human wounds by licking them. Our saliva is healing, to say the least.”

You made a face of disgust. “I suddenly have a desperate need to take a shower.”

“Your mother also washed your skin with a damp cloth. You’re clean.”

You pushed back the covers, moving off the futon and getting to your feet before a wave of dizziness struck and you nearly face-planted into the wooden floorboards. Kei caught you before you could actually tumble forward, his hands gripping the sides of your waist to keep you upright as you leaned against him.

“Careful,” he cautioned. “You lost about a pint of blood.”

“How… How long was I out?” you asked, pushing away from him and swatting his hands away.

“Several hours.”

“What time is it?”

“Eleven o’clock, nighttime.”

“What?!” you screeched. “I need to get home! My parents must be worried and-”

“Your mother said you could stay here for the night,” he cut you off.

“Does she want me to get eaten?” you asked no one in particular, throwing your hands up in disbelief.

“[Name], she trusts me enough to leave me alone with her daughter. Your mother was very protective when she first came to know we were Tengus and didn’t let you come into contact with us for a week until she reached the agreement with my parents for your protection in return for your hand in marriage. She wouldn’t have left you alone if she had even the slightest feeling I was going to harm you.”

You gnawed on your lower lip, eyeing him warily. “Fine. I’ll trust you, but just a little. And I want my staff.”

“Do you not use your eyes? It’s right beside your bed,” he said, pointing to the side of the futon.

“Oh,” you said sheepishly, bending over and picking it up from the floor, only to be hit by another wave of dizziness.

“Why don’t you eat?” Kei said, gripping your arm to steady you. “Hinata prepared dinner for when you wake up and it’ll help you feel less lightheaded.”

Agreeing to his offer, you allowed him to lead you to the dining area, seatin yourself at the low-lying table. Hinata served the food in a blur and you wondered how someone so tiny could move so fast.

“Thank you for the food,” you politely said before digging in.

You ate in silence for a while, the food tasting amazing to your hungry body, before you felt the need to speak.

“Thank you,” you said, setting down your chopsticks.

“You can tell Hinata that. He made the food,” said Kei.

“No, I mean, thank _you_. You saved my life. I probably would’ve bled out had you not been there. I know injuries inflicted by Demons don’t heal easily with human medicine. And you did it despite the fact that all I did was hurl insults at you for being a Demon and treat you like a monster.”

“If I spent my life being harassed by Demons all the time, I’d be just as bitter as you. Don’t sweat it. I promised your mother I’d protect you.”

“Yeah, for my hand in marriage, and I withdrew it.”

“Who says you won’t give it back?” he smirked.

“Not this again,” you groaned, rolling your eyes.

“But I’m serious, [Name]. Just like I said earlier today, you won’t be able to protect yourself forever, especially from higher Demons like Oikawa. Your seventeenth birthday marks open season on you. Demons just like the one today will continue to attack you on a daily basis from now on. You can only survive and live a full life with the protection of a greater demon. If you just say yes to marriage, it’ll benefit you.”

“You’re just saying all this because I’ll bring prosperity to your clan.”

“I’m saying this because other clans won’t be as nice as I’m being. They’ll take you by any means possible. They won’t wait for consent.”

“Fine, but as I said, I’m not going to marry someone I’m not even slightly in love with, let alone someone I barely know. So, we’ll get to know each other and if you can get me to _like_ like you even a little bit, I’ll give you a chance at being a couple.”

Kei smiled cunningly at you from over the table. “You probably already like me a little bit; remnants from when you were little. They do say your first love never fully fades. So, technically, I’ve already won.”

Your jaw dropped at his words. The smug bastard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off real shitty, but then I think I got into the groove of things.
> 
> I do, however, feel like I got tsukki ooc, idk why, and it's bothering me. Of course he's not going to be as bratty as when he was fifteen, like the anime. He would've matured a bit by then, but I still think he's ooc.
> 
> Follow my socials! (if you want)  
> Twitter: [@saltedLicorice](https://twitter.com/saltedLicorice)  
> Tumblr: [@salted-licorice](https://salted-licorice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
